


Healtouch

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Owain starts to feel dread and hopelessness; he is hurt. Brady heals him as best as he can.





	Healtouch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Udobure Week 2k16 hit me like a ton of bricks with feelings. I hope that this illustrates just how well Owain and Brady care for one another and can provide great comfort when one is hurt.

Emmeryn was dead.

By the time of her death only Lucina had met up with Chrom’s group and even then she wasn’t able to alter her fate. With the war against Valm going on, they needed to keep marching in order to even stand against the mighty Empire. Thus the young myrmidon and healer found themselves once more sharing a tent.

Being together again was in itself a miracle of miracles. Knowing this, Owain held Brady tight. A bit too tight. Brady woke up to see Owain tense and anxious.

“Owain, what’s wrong?” questioned Brady with little breath. 

Owain’s eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. He let go of his boyfriend and sat up right. His breathing was hard and couldn’t focus.

“Hey, what happened? Why ya feeling like this” asked Brady with worry.

Owain was uncharacteristically quiet and still. Brady got behind him and began to massage his shoulders. There was no doubt about it: Owain was tense. There were knots everywhere and Brady could feel his boyfriend being in pain. Brady began to weep at the situation. As the tears began to roll down Owain’s back, he turned around and hugged Brady tightly.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” began Owain, “I just don’t want to lose any of you again.”

At this Brady held Owain on his chest and began to brush his hair with his hand.

“I keep looking out for archers, you know,” Owain explained, “just in case my dad dies the same way again. I couldn’t bare to go through it again. Even if Lucina with all her power couldn’t save Emmeryn, how could a washed up guy like me help?”

“Hey, don’t say that about ya!” Brady said, “your fightin’ with the sword is much better than when we were kids. You ain’t worthless. You can fight. Breathe deeply Owain, it’ll do ya good.”

The myrmidon began to breathe and relax in the arms of the man he loved. He closed his eyes and only focused on Brady’s beating heart. 

“Look, we are fightin’ a tough fight,” Brady began, “we need ta stick together to help folks out. You with your sword and me with my healing.”

“If your healing magic reaches great potential, even I would be rivaled by your potential in tomes! The ultimate foes we face together shall rule when they locked in deadly combat with us!” Owain shouted to the sky while holding Brady’s hand tightly.

The two went back under the covers and slept intertwined with one another. They were safe and they were together.


End file.
